The Chaotic Neutral
by Himura Masaki
Summary: Non-Superhero AU: Richard Grayson is the new violist in an orchestra and he is greeted by Wally West, the principal trumpeter, making viola jokes, because that is exactly what all musicians do (don't lie to yourself)! Slash: Kid Flash x Robin
1. Chapter 1

It was just past eight and the whole city was out on the streets, dancing, drinking and partying in all the bars or pubs or going for lovely dates at high-end restaurants. Who would not be on a Friday night on their way back from work? Everyone needs the downtime after a stressful week at work. On such a busy night, there was one man on the streets who was not out to have fun. A young man, no more than twenty two years old, was not hitting up any of the bars or restaurants. He was, instead, carrying a case and rushing off somewhere. He had better things to do than spend the night getting wasted (or at least he told himself so). He had the blackest of hair, short but still with some of it falling over his forehead. He had a rather sweet disposition and came across as rather easy-going or _chill_ as some would say. He also had fairly sharp features, for anyone looking to flirt. He seemed like the kind who would make a dedicated and sincere boyfriend.

He was, however, running quite late on that night. Any girl who was supposed to have a date with him would have been disappointed. Even with a face like his, he wouldn't get off too easy. Lucky for him though, he wasn't on his way to a date, even if he wished he was. He turned the corner in his rush and ran right into someone, sending the case in his hand flying up into the air. The next thing he knew, he was on the floor and his case landed on his head, then fell onto his lap. He groaned and flinched in pain, rubbing his head and he stood up. He could vaguely hear the girl he had run into trying to apologize to him but he brushed her off gently and continued running. A little further on that street, there was a small-scale theatre. The raven-haired male ran right into the building.

Once inside, he ran straight towards the main concert hall, which really wasn't as big as it sounded. It could seat just about five hundred people. The acoustics were quite nice, supposedly. The moment he opened the door, he was overwhelmed by a cacophony of sound. On the stage was a small orchestra trying to warm up and prepare for this three hour rehearsal. He had wanted to come in early and introduce himself to all the people in the orchestra. But as it would turn out, there weren't that many. He'd known that, there wasn't too many who would join the Central City orchestra, but he did, for the extra experience. It was, however, a lot smaller than he had expected it to be. Just a few woodwinds (2 clarinets, 1 oboe, 3 flutes), 7 brass (3 trumpets, 2 trombones, a tuba and a French Horn), 20 violins at most, 3 cellos and 2 basses. And one viola. Well, now two with the raven joining.

 _Can the orchestra even make a decent sound with such thin numbers?_ The raven man walked down to the stage, his mind full of doubts about this orchestra. He looked at the only other violist and noticed that he was sitting in the spot of the second viola, rather than the principal. The violist was a middle-aged man with curly auburn hair. He looked a lot like someone the raven knew, but he couldn't put a name to him. The man smiled at his new section member, "You must be the new guy. Would you like to be the principal violist?"

The younger male just tilted his head in confusion. _Is it okay for a senior member of the orchestra to be offering me, a newbie, the role of principal violist?_ He sighed and held his hand out to the older male, "It's nice to meet you, my name is Richard, but you can call me Dick. Perhaps we can switch who plays principal, I would hate to take it away from a senior member."

The older man laughed and took Richard's hand, shaking it firmly, "I'm Jim, it's good to meet you too, Richard. You can take the role of principal violist. I'm sure you're a better player anyway. I only do this as a hobby, it's a miracle I even got in. You look like you're a student, so this would be better suited to you."

The raven nodded with a bit of sheepish grin. He'd never played principal before. He smiled and took a seat, "If you insist, Mr. Jim. Yes, I am a student. I'm actually studying at Gotham Academy, though my major is piano. Viola is my second instrument. I'm from Gotham though. I'm just here once a week for this orchestra now."

Jim laughed and shook his head, "That's quite remarkable. We need more people who are serious like you. Although… There aren't too many people who take up viola as their first instrument, so colour me unsurprised there, son."

Richard laughed and took out his instrument, an old but trustworthy viola, and started playing a bit, just to get it warmed up and tuned. Shortly, the conductor walked in and stood in front of the orchestra, adjusting his music stand. He was an elderly chap who looked like he could be the nicest person alive, but he could also physically rip someone apart with savage rhetoric if he so desired. He had a bit of an intimidating aura, albeit friendly. _If I remember right, his name is Alfred Pennyworth,_ Richard thought and put his instrument on his lap. The conductor tapped his baton against the stand to get the orchestra's attention. He then pointed over to Richard, and to a girl in the trombone section.

"So, before we start, I'd like to introduce our new additions." He began, and immediately, Richard knew he'd made the right choice in joining this ensemble. British accents were always great, and they also, in most cases, were a sign of competency. At least in Richard's book. Alfred continued, pointing at the trombonist in the back, "First, we have Jesse Morgan who will be playing second trombone. Finally we'll have those parts covered."

Alfred turned to Richard and opened his mouth, but before he spoke, someone from the trumpet section did. "Oh! We have another cutie in the orchestra. Hey, Jesse, wanna go get drinks after rehearsal?" Richard rolled his eyes at the comment. It seemed to be from the principal trumpeter, a freckled red-head, who must have been just around Richard's age.

Alfred shot the male a scowl, then turned back to Richard, "Next we have Richard Grayson, who has taken over as the principal violist. He's from Gotham City."

The freckled trumpeter's voice rang again in the hall. "Hey, hey." He was looking at the entire orchestra while speaking, "Why should violists never play hide and seek?" He waited for a moment and then answered his riddle himself, "Because nobody would go look for them!" He broke into laughter, and was joined by a few other members of the orchestra.

Richard rolled his eyes and shook his head. Not only was it pathetic, that joke was an old one, too. When he thought the rehearsal was about to start, one of the last row violinists - an obnoxious looking male, turned to the trumpeter in excitement, "Oh! Oh! Give me one! Let me try!"

Richard wanted to groan in disappointment, but he held back. Was this orchestra ever going to rehearse or were they just going to make viola jokes for three hours? The freckled boy looked at the violinist and smirked, "Alright, Nygma, guess this. How do you get a dozen violists to play in tune?"

The violinist, Nygma, lit up at the riddle and thought for a few moments. _Why is Alfred tolerating this?!_ Richard just wanted to end himself. Nygma then cackled and looked at the trumpeter, "Shoot eleven?"

The trumpeter burst out laughing and shook his head, "That's actually a pretty good answer. Maybe that should be an option. What I was actually expecting was: 'Who the hell needs a dozen violists?!'" He laughed and shook his head.

Alfred rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "Are you quite done, West? Can we start rehearsing now?"

The trumpeter nodded and picked his instrument up, his cheeky grin never falling for a second. Richard sighed and picked up his own instrument, suppressing a chuckle. That was actually a pretty good joke. He pulled up his music and flipped to their first piece - Haydn's 104th. It was a great piece, and Richard had practised the life out of his part in the past week. So when Alfred picked up his baton and started conducting, Richard knew exactly what to do. With ease, he played his part, watching the baton for any changes, but nothing was unexpected. He just closed his eyes after a point to listen to the sound of the orchestra. It was quite impressive. For how few their numbers were, there was no thin texture. Their sound filled the entire room and it was a very full, round tone. It was truly a miracle that they could make such a sound. They sounded very much like a full-size professional orchestra.

Richard smiled and continued playing, but soon realized that there was something wrong. He instinctively opened his eyes and checked his own playing in reference to the baton, but there was no mistake there. He looked up at the conductor to see that he was glaring at the principal trumpeter. With another roll of his eyes, Richard stopped playing. That trumpeter was playing way faster than he was supposed to.

Just a measure after he had stopped playing, Alfred put his baton down and threw something (a pen cap, to be exact) at West to get him to stop playing. "Watch yourself, kid! You're speeding again! Why is it that you must do this in every single piece we work on, regardless of what it is and how many times we've done it. You never get the tempo right until the concert night when miraculously you play it right."

The trumpeter laugh and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "Sorry, Cap'n! I just panic sometimes!"

Richard smiled and looked at the male a little bit, trying not to stare. Admittedly, the trumpeter did look rather adorable laughing like that. He shook his head, _it's not that hard to count and play, smart ass!_

Alfred raised an eyebrow, "Well, the next time you speed, I promise you, I'll have to demoted, Kid Flash. You just need to live up to that name, don't you?"

The trumpeter stood up with a massive pout on his face, "Hey! Drop the kid! Why can't I just be Flash?"

Alfred sighed and shook his head, "You know why, now just play seriously, Wallace."

Wallace West sat back down, still pouting, and started playing with the orchestra, and every time Richard looked at him from there on, the trumpeter just had this look of trying his best to keep himself at the same tempo as the rest of the orchestra. He was even looking at Alfred to make sure he wasn't speeding. Richard shook his head with an inward chuckle, _So you can do it if you try, git._

The rehearsal actually went by quite well after that. Wallace didn't screw up, and Alfred seemed quite satisfied with his threats. At the end, Richard was packing up and putting away his instrument and music when he felt an arm on his shoulder. He yelped and moved away, only to see Wallace West looking right at him with a sheepish grin.

Richard tilted his head, picking up his case, "Can I…help you?"

Wallace nodded and smirked wider, "We're going for drinks. You should join us. Some bonding outside of this hall."

Richard raised his eyebrow. Wallace wasn't even asking him! He was ordering Richard to come along! "I'm sorry, it's eleven and I do have to catch the last bus back to Gotham City… I don't think I can come drink tonight."

Wallace pouted again, making Richard want to chuckle, "Hey come on! It's your first time in rehearsal! You should come socialize! If you don't make the last bus, you can crash at mine, I have a really comfortable couch!"

Richard sighed and shook his head, "You're not going to let me say no, are you Wallace?"

Wallace grinned and shook his head, "Absolutely not! And call me Wally, what the hell is with Wallace?"

Richard grinned and tilted his head, "Really? I thought you might prefer being called Kid Flash."

Wally rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "Aren't you new? You're already going to pull my leg?"

Richard smiled and shrugged, "Seems fun enough, am I right?"

Wally pouted and looked at Richard's case, grinning, "What is that, a sparrow?" He asked, pointing at the sticker of a bird on Richard's case.

Richard shook his head and sighed, "It's a robin. It's cute, isn't it?"

Wally smirked and nodded, "That's it!"

Richard tilted his head, "What's what?"

Wally grinned and crossed his arms, "If you call me Kid Flash, I'm going to call you Robin!"

Richard burst out laughing and walked out of the theatre along with Wally, "I don't exactly mind that. Robin isn't too bad a name, Kid Flash."

Wally laughed and shrugged, "Well, then you're Robin for sure. Because there is no way in hell that I am calling you Richard. It sounds lame and makes me want to bang my head against something."

Richard laughed, "Well, if you get bored of Robin, you can call me Dick."

Wally nodded and walked them towards the bar, not that Richard really needed the directions. Almost the whole orchestra was going there, and it was fairly difficult to get lost from a group of more than 30 people.

Once at the bar, the group was ordering away and ready to get completely wasted. Richard just sat next to Wally, sipping his single cocktail, trying not to get overly drunk. However, that was definitely not about to happen. Wally looked at Richard and grinned, ordering them both 4 rounds of shots, each pair a different kind.

He smiled and picked up the first one from his side. Richard sighed and picked up his. Wally smiled and nudged Richard, "Hey, Robin! Don't think too much. These are on me! These are my favourite shots. After this, if you've still got it in you, we can drink your favourites."

Richard shook his head and they clanked their glasses, chugging down the shot, and then did the same for the next three. A few moments later, Richard could feel the alcohol rushing to his head. He laughed and shook his head, "You know, Wally, that actually felt really good. I'll order us two more, on me. You can try what I like."

Wally laughed and pat Richard's back, "That's the way, Robin!" Richard laughed and ordered them more rounds of shots, and they chugged those down too.

Richard laughed, feeling a little tipsy, "You know, I think we should go home before we drink any more and start making fools of ourselves."

Wally laughed and stood up from his bar stool, very drunkenly going and paying for his and Richard's drinks, all combined. Richard raised his eyebrow, "Kid Flash, you just paid for me…"

Wally laughed and shrugged, "Woops… Well, you can pay me back later. Now let's go!"

Richard sighed and shook his head. "Do you need help walking?"

Wally pouted, "Absolute nonsense! As if I, Wally West, would need help walking! I'm very strong on my feet, you know?!" He defiantly started walking towards the door, and was successful for exactly three steps until he tripped over his own foot and fell down to his face. He pouted and looked up at Richard, holding his hand out, "Some help please…"

Richard laughed and shook his head, helping Wally up and holding his hand to support him, "Well, now don't try hitting on any girls, because they're just going to think you're crazy for hitting on them while holding a guy's hand." Wally laughed and squeezed Richard's hand, getting off the ground and walking towards the door, still holding Richard's hand and managing to use that as support. Richard himself wasn't very sober, but at least he'd had six shots and one drink, rather than about twelve shots and four drinks. He just shook his head and let Wally walk him, expecting to reach his house/apartment soon enough.

After about half an hour of walking, still hand in hand, Wally turned to Richard and grinned, pointing at the low-rise apartment building next to them, "Well! Here we are! I'm on the third floor! There's four in all!"

Richard smiled and took the elevator up to the third floor, then looked at the six doors around. "Alright, you got your keys in your case? Let's get you inside and washed up, that should sober you up."

Wally nodded and pulled his keys out of the side pouch of his case, then opened the door to his apartment, albeit very clumsily, then stepped inside and kicked his shoes off. Richard followed after and locked the door behind them. He helped Wally get to the couch and sit down safely and only then let go of Wally's hand. It felt oddly disappointing to not have a hand to hold for the both of them. Richard walked to Wally's fridge and pulled out a pack of energy drinks and handed it to Wally. "I know you've had a lot to drink, but you need to drink this. It'll replenish your electrolytes and sober you up…"

Wally nodded and sipped the drink out of the straw, cringing at how full he felt. He whimpered and looked up at Richard. Yes. _Whimpered._ "Need ta pee…" He whined and put the energy drink down.

Richard sighed and nodded, holding his hand out to Wally. "Alright, let's get you to the bathroom."

Wally happily took Richard's hand again and squeezed it, walking towards the bathroom slowly. Once there, he let go of Richard's hand and went inside. Richard sighed, "Don't lock the door. That way I'll be able to help if you fall or anything…"

Wally nodded and walked into the bathroom. Luckily, he was fine in the bathroom, and came out a few minutes later. He giggled and looked down at Richard, holding his hand out, "Do I have to drink more of the juice, or can I go sleep?"

Richard took his hand and walked him to the bedroom by the bathroom, "You can sleep. Here, lie down, I'll help you with the blankets."

Wally nodded and lay down on the bed. Richard smiled and pulled the sheets over him, making sure he wasn't going to be cold. Wally looked at Richard and impulsively reached up, touching Richard's cheek gently. Richard laughed at the drunken action and tilted his head, leaning into the touch unintentionally, "What are you doing, Wally?"

Wally laughed and shrugged a bit, looking into Richard's blue eyes. "I dunno… Just feel like it."

Richard chuckled and shook his head, "You are wasted. Sleep, you git…"

Wally tilted his head, "I don't know. I don't feel all that drunk now…" He stroked Richard's cheek gently, then moved his hand back a bit to hold and stroke the base of the back of Richard's neck. Slowly, he leaned up, pulling himself off the bed and leaned up far enough until his face was inches from Richard's. Richard tilted his face instinctively and leaned into Wally's touch. The next thing they both knew, their lips were pressed together in a slow, deep kiss. Wally's other hand went down to wrap around Richard's waist. Richard let his body take over. He climbed onto the bed and was straddling Wally, not breaking the kiss. The kiss wasn't messy or sloppy or overly passionate. It was slow and delicate, but deep and filled with an emotion neither could put a finger on, but it wasn't something as crude as lust. It was a rather chaste kiss. When they finally pulled away to take a breath, they both just stared into each other's eyes for a good thirty seconds before realizing what had just happened. They both jerked away from the other and gasped in unison.

Richard climbed off the bed in haste and blushed, "I… I'm sorry… I don't know what came over me."

Wally shook his head and sat up, now completely sober from the shock of that, "No, no… I'm also sorry. I don't know what I was thinking…"

They both looked at each other and laughed awkwardly. Wally sighed, "Well, I guess we can write that off as a drunken experiment, and just not let it happen again?"

Richard laughed and nodded, "That's the only logical way to handle this… You get some sleep, Kid Flash. You're going to need it…"

Wally nodded and lay back down, fixing the blankets. Richard smiled and turned the lights off then walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. His hand immediately shot up to his lips and his face was beet red, and he was very _very_ conscious of it. What had he done? And why had it felt _so_ good?! Not even just good. It had felt… _right_.

He bit his lip and just lay down on the couch, pulling the throw over him and trying to fall asleep so he wouldn't have to think about it. He rolled from side to side, trying to fall asleep. Trying not to think about the fact that he had just experienced the best kiss of his life so far. It took him close to an hour but he did eventually fall asleep on Wally's couch, albeit after spending most of that hour contemplating taking a taxi home. Unfortunately, Richard's sleep was rather disturbed because of that kiss though. He kept waking up in the middle of dreams, and for good reason. He always found himself dreaming of impossible situations with Wally. And dreaming of that kiss. Which wasn't much to complain about. It had been a great kiss, and there was no reason to deny that. Except perhaps, the fact that it made him want to have another. Which of course, was the worst idea in the history of bad ideas.

And so, for the second time in that night, Richard just wanted something to end him.

It was around six in the morning, but Richard decided that he couldn't do this anymore. He had to leave, and he had to get home. He looked around and picked up a notepad and pencil from the desk in the corner of the living room. He wrote out a long note for Wally and put it on the fridge with a magnet. He then picked up his instrument case, slipped on his shoes and left the house before he had second thoughts.

And once again, over a period of twelve hours, Richard Grayson was running. This time he was running to catch a bus, for which he knew he was very early. He made it to the bus stop with twenty minutes to spare, but that was much better than staying at Wally's house and letting his mind wander. Because that is _not_ what he needed. He was going to get home, take a long shower and then spend a few hours practising the piano. Not think about Wally for a while. One could only hope. They had exchanged numbers the previous night, so he could text Wally in case of anything. Which, of course, meant in case he left something at Wally's not in case he wanted to see Wally. That would not be wise and he couldn't stress that to himself enough. He needed to stay away for a little bit. Thankfully, he only headed to Central City once a week.

The bus ride was an hour long as usual, and soon after that, Richard was home, in his two bedroom apartment with his best friend, who had apparently brought his girlfriend over the previous night. Good thing he hadn't been at home. He sighed and walked into his room, pulling out his laptop and doing the only logical thing that any human would do in his position. Googling what it meant to want to kiss someone again.

It was past noon by the time Wally woke up in his apartment, but thankfully, he did wake up peacefully. No headache, no nausea, no jitters. He wasn't hungover thanks to that energy drink. And thanks to sobering up before falling asleep. His eyes widened at the memory of what happened the previous night. His cheeks turned beet red and he ran out of his room to see if Richard was still there. _Of course he isn't. Why would he stick around this late?_ He sighed and walked to the fridge to get another energy drink, and he found Richard's note.

 _Morning Kid Flash,_

 _Hungover? I hope you're not. You're a funny drunk, I'll give you that. And your viola jokes weren't too bad. Make yourself breakfast, Wally. I know you'll be feeling sluggish and not like you want to cook, but unless for if you eat, your body isn't going to get any better. You had way too much to drink last night. It doesn't matter how little or how much it is. Eat._

 _About last night. I know we said we'll pretend that it never happened, and that's fine by me. I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry about it. I don't know about you, but I'm not the kind of person who kisses somebody out of the blue like that. Maybe I was drunk too. But I also want you to know that you shouldn't blame yourself for it. We were both drunk and it just happened as a flow. Don't bother yourself with it, KF. I didn't mind it, and to be honest, it was quite enjoyable. But it's done. We can just be friends starting next Friday when I see you next._

 _Hey, I think I'm going to hold on to that KF stuff. It's a lot shorter and sweeter than Kid Flash. Alright, you're KF from now, Wally._

 _Text me if you need anything._

 _Robin_

Wally blushed lightly and looked at a single line over and over again. _It was quite enjoyable_. It had been, hadn't it? He found himself thinking about all the sensations in that kiss. He bit his lip and touched his lips gently with his fingers. As his fingers ran side to side on his lips, he found himself thinking one thought over and over again. _What if I did it again?_

Wally then went on to make himself some toast and scrambled eggs, eating it along with a drink of orange juice. The whole while, he had to force himself not to think about Robin at all. Not to think about the kiss. And no matter how much he told that to himself, he found his mind winding up at the same moment of the previous night. How had the night started with him asking Jesse out, and then ending with him kissing Robin? Snogging, at that.

Throughout Saturday that week, both Wally and Richard thought of the same things. Thought of the same moment, same incident. And they both found themselves asking the same question. _Why did it feel so good?!_


	2. Chapter 2

It was Friday way sooner than expected. In the heat of their busy lives, nobody had time to notice how quickly the days roll by, and before they know it, it's Friday again. Time to go out and get wasted. For the orchestra, time to sit in and rehearse for a few hours before any going out and having fun. Once again, a raven haired male was running. Lucky for him, this time, he wasn't late. In fact, he was way early for orchestra rehearsal. He was, instead, running to meet his freckled friend for a coffee and snack before their rehearsal. It had, of course, been Dick's idea to meet, he'd been the one to suggest it, but now he wasn't so sure. With each step he took towards Cafe Jitters, he was less and less sure. He just wanted to try and act normal, but he wasn't sure he could. Not after how much time he'd spent thinking about the previous Friday. And they'd just met that night!

 _Goddammit Dick, get a grip!_ He couldn't help yelling at himself in his head while walking into Jitters. Just before entering, he straightened out his clothes a little and made himself look presentable, then opened the door and walked it. Immediately, his eyes fell on the adorable freckled red-head that was Wally. He could see nervousness emanating from Wally's seat as the boy looked around for his friend. Dick sighed in relief, _Wally's just as nervous as me._

Dick walked up to Wally's table and set his viola case down, smiling at his friend, "Hey KF."

Wally just rolled his eyes, trying not to stare at _Robin_. Dick was dressed rather well, he noted. He was in a navy blue button up shirt with a light grey vest and cream trousers. He looked rather formal. In fact, he had looked rather formal the previous week as well. Almost like a businessman. Wally looked down at his own outfit, a little embarrassed at his red hoodie and black jeans (which Dick, of course, found adorable). He smiled at Dick nonetheless, "Hey Robin. How are you doing?"

Dick smiled and took a seat opposite from Wally, "I'm pretty good." He smiled at the server when she came to ask for their orders, and ordered a latté and a slice of cake. Wally smiled and ordered a coffee with a _lot_ of sugar and a slice of cake. Dick chuckled softly and shook his head, "Dude! How are you not diabetic, eating that much sugar?"

Wally laughed and shrugged, "It's a skill."

Dick smiled and shook his head, leaning forward on the table, chin resting on the back of his hand, and his elbow propping up his forearm, "You're very entertaining, Wally West."

Wally could feel himself get a little red as he heard the compliment, "T-That I'm known to be!" He tried to play it off as his usual confident (sometimes overconfident) self, but the blush was audible even in his voice. He felt like those blue orbs, deep as the sea, could see right through him and he felt naked, which would be uncomfortable with anyone but it was particularly embarrassing with Dick considering their little…incident from the previous week.

Dick smiled and tilted his head, "So how was your week?"

Wally forced himself to get un-flustered so he could actually talk, and then smiled back at Dick, trying not to stare at his lips, "Not very eventful. There isn't much that happens in Central City. It was my Uncle Barry's birthday on Tuesday, so we did have a bit of a party."

Dick tilted his head, "Did you get drunk again?"

Wally laughed and shook his head, "With Uncle Barry around? No way! He's such a sober. He never feels the alcohol so I just end up feeling a bit stupid."

Dick laughed and shook his head, then tilted his head, "By Uncle Barry, you don't happen to mean the CCPD CSI Barry Allen, do you?"

Wally nodded and tilted his head, "That's him alright. Bartholomew Allen. Don't tell him I mentioned his name to you though, he may just kill me." Wally snickered, then continued, "How do you know him? I didn't think he was famous enough to be known through to Gotham City."

Dick laughed and shook his head, "Oh no, one of my friends actually, Patty, was trying to get an internship with him because she is going into forensics. Either way, it's awesome that you're related, I'd love to meet him some time."

Wally nodded and smiled, "He'd like that, I think. So how was your week?"

Dick nodded and shrugged, "It was quite nice actually. Though my roommate, Bruce, had his girlfriend over a couple of nights and so I ended up losing sleep for a while…"

Wally couldn't help but laugh a little at that, "That's really sad. Maybe you should just get ear plugs and shut the sound out."

Dick laughed and shrugged, "I suppose I should. Oh, and it turns out Alfred is from Gotham City, I ran into him a couple times during the week actually."

Wally tilted his head and laughed, "That's um…interesting?"

Dick shrugged and laughed, "I don't know, I thought it was. He has a funny aura. Maybe it's just the English accent and the way he dresses, but he gives off this butler aura. Like I would hire him as my butler. Or well, Bruce would, he's richer than I am."

Wally laughed and tilted his head, "Is that racist? Does that count as being racist?"

Dick laughed, "I'm not saying all people with an English accent are butlers, but Alfred just seems like he'd make a great one."

Wally shook his head with a smile, leaning forward on the table, towards Dick, "You are also entertaining, Dick Grayson."

Dick immediately felt his cheeks heat up as Wally come closer. Thankfully, they had to pull away soon enough as a very flustered waitress came back with their orders. She left their cakes and drinks at the table and ran away, as if to say that she didn't want to interrupt.

Dick thanked her quietly before she left, then turned back to Wally, "So tell me, why did you get the name Kid Flash? I mean, I get the Flash part, because you always speed up way too much while playing. But why _Kid_ Flash?"

Wally smiled and stirred his coffee, laughing a bit, "Well, I joined this orchestra last year because Uncle Barry said it would be good to keep playing my instrument. And he used to be in the orchestra till then, but he quit because he got more busy after having a kid. And Uncle Barry, actually, used to be just like that. He would just keep speeding up, so he ended up with the nickname Flash. And obviously, since I'm related to him, they decided that instead of being Flash the Second or something cool like that, I was going to be Kid Flash. Sad story, right?" He sighed and took a sip of his coffee. "Oh, and by they, I mean just Alfred decided, but got the support and encouragement of the orchestra."

At that, Dick finally laughed a bit. "Your speeding family must be rather interesting. I wonder if Mr. Allen's son will also turn out to be a…speedster? I don't want to say speedster, but in this case, you kind of are, right?"

Wally laughed and shook his head, "I don't know, I suppose?" They both smiled and started eating their cakes, making small conversation. It started with Wally asking about Dick's university and how they teach music, and then Dick asked the same question, only to find out Wally was studying both music and computer science (which for some reason, though he wouldn't admit it, made Dick's heart throb). The conversation then shifted to the repertoire for their concert, which wasn't very much, but it was hard enough to play - as would be expected with things like Haydn's 104th, Kabalevsky's Violin Concerto and Brahms' First.

Within just ten or fifteen minutes, both boys were leaning quite far over the table, that interested in the conversation. Dick smiled and tilted his head after a few moments of silence, "So who's playing the solo for the violin concerto?"

Wally lit up and smiled, "A really close friend of mine actually! His name is Roy Harper."

Dick also perked up at that and tilted his head, "Roy Harper? Really? Like _Speedy_ Roy Harper?"

Wally blinked a couple of times and tilted his head, "Yeah, him. You know Roy?"

Dick nodded and laughed, "Yeah, we went to the same elementary school! We were best friends for years. He moved to Keystone after that, though, so I haven't met him since. I wonder if he'll remember me. That's awesome though. He still calls himself Speedy then?"

Wally laughed and nodded, "Yeah, says he always ran the fastest in elementary and middle school. Is that true? I've only known him since high school, and he kinda started focusing on music then, so nobody knew how fast he really was."

Dick shrugged and nodded, "He was really fast on his feet. Can't speak for his middle school years though. He was also quite the jumper, if I remember right."

Wally tilted his head, "Interesting. In high school, Speedy was more into the arts. He was in all the ensembles and he even did the music in all our theatre productions. He played 5 or 6 instruments, and all really well too."

Dick clicked his tongue and sighed, "Did he even have a life?"

Wally shrugged with a short laugh, "I know all the girls were all over him but I can't say if he ever dated anyone. He used to hang out with me most of the time, in our first two years. Until I…er…y'know." Wally trailed off topic, not really wanting to finish that sentence.

Dick tilted his head with a knowing smile, "Until you got a girlfriend? You know, you _can_ say that."

Wally blushed lightly and looked down at his food, "I just didn't want to."

Dick felt the blood rush to his face at the realization of Wally's intent. _You don't normally talk about exes when you're on a date._ Dick bit his lip and looked down a his own food, that almost finished cake. He took a sip of his latté, then looked back up at Wally, watching him take a bite of his own cake. He smiled and tilted his head, "So how old are you, KF?"

Wally shrugged, "Twenty one. And you?"

Dick coughed a bit, choking on his coffee, but recovering soon enough and frowned, "You cannot be older than I am! That's rubbish!"

Wally smirked, "Twenty then? You don't seem younger than that."

Dick just pouted and crossed his arms, "Yeah. Don't be an ass." He finished up his cake and drink, then stretched a bit. He looked over at Wally to see he had also finished up his meal. He smiled and tilted his head, "Well, there's still an hour before orchestra. What do you want to do?"

Wally felt his face heat up as he looked down at his watch. _It's only been twenty minutes?!_ It felt like it had been an eternity. Not to say he was bored, no. Just that he could just sit in front of Dick all day and not realize it. Or he could sit in front of Dick for twenty minutes and feel like he's known him his whole life. It was a beautiful thought. He sighed and stood up, "We could go for a walk, if you'd like? Hang around the park. Or maybe we can go to the bridge, but then we'd probably not make it back in time for orchestra."

Dick stood up as well, paying for both of them, and then shook his head at Wally's attempt to protest, "I'll pay since you bought my drinks for me last week. And erm…I don't think I want to skip, or be late for, my second rehearsal. But. Er…" Dick could actually feel all the blood in his body slowly climbing to his face. He sighed, "Let's maybe just walk the streets right now and then go to the rehearsal. If by the end of that four hours you're not, er, sick of me… We can perhaps go for a drink."

Wally blinked a couple of times, trying to let the weight of those words sink in. _He just…invited me to a date, right?!_ So far, they had just been friends hanging out, pretending that they weren't staring at each other so hard that their eyeballs might have popped out. But Dick had just, in his own very roundabout manner, asked Wally on a date. Right?

Wally walked them out as he tried to comprehend this whole thing. He was fairly silent, which was of course, _insufferably unnerving_ for Dick, but he kept quiet and waited for Wally to come around. Maybe Wally just didn't feel the same way. Dick tried not to let his mind go there, and he didn't have to try too hard, because soon enough Wally's face was red as a tomato.

"Robs…" Wally bit his lip nervously, "Y-You did just ask me on a date, right?" _Wrong. There's just no way._

Dick laughed and shook his head, "I went from being Robin to Robs? I don't actually mind, but I do prefer Dick, you know?"

Wally shrugged with a chuckle, "I think Robin suits you so well!" He frowned a bit right after though, realizing that Dick hadn't answered his question. He bit his lip and sighed, assuming that he must have been wrong. He just quietly walked along with Dick, looking around the familiar streets.

Dick smiled and casually slipped his hand into Wally's, swinging them a bit, "And…yes."

Wally yelped at the sudden, but familiar feeling of Dick's hand in his. He tried to speak, but it just came out as a pathetic squeak, "Y-Yes?"

Dick blushed lightly and looked up at Wally, "Yes, I did ask you out on a date. And…now I'm not sure I want to let you say no."

Wally blushed deeper than the colour of his hair and returned the grip on Dick's hand, "I…er… Oh. Um. I… I never said I wanted to say no."

Dick smiled and looked up at Wally with a bit of a smirk, "Oh I know. Your face reads 'yes' all over it. You'd be the world's worst liar if you said no."

Wally pouted, "I get that enough as it is, I don't need you to say that too!"

Dick smiled and walked closer to Wally, swinging their arms a bit farther back and forth. The rest of the hour was rather awkward. It was just the two of them walking hand in hand, barely ever saying anything because they were too conscious of the fact that they were holding hands. They both occasionally looked at each other, then just burst into quiet chuckles. It was very reminiscent of a date of a high school freshmen couple. Their hour was almost up and they were walking towards the recital hall when Wally suddenly pulled Dick into an alleyway and leaned back against the wall, pulled Dick in between his legs, wrapping an arm around his waist. Dick turned beet red as he was pressed up against Wally, his hands on the redhead's chest.

Wally bit his lip and looked down at Dick's lips, but not for long, because he found himself lost in the beauty that was Dick's deep blue eyes. He blushed lightly and tilted his head a little bit, "So… Dick. Um. C-Can I kiss you?"

Dick tilted his head for a moment and blinked a couple of times, before letting out a small squeak, "Yeah."

Wally blushed deeply and looked down, almost as if he had forgotten how to kiss someone. He bit his lip and looked down at Dick's lips, trying to figure out how to do this - almost as if he didn't want to mess up this opportunity. In the time that he spend thinking, he didn't even see it coming, but Dick suddenly had his lips pressed against Wally's in a brief, chaste peck.

Dick pulled away seconds later and blushed deeply, looking down. Wally smiled at the raven's reaction and cupped his cheek with one hand, pulling his face up into a deeper, longer kiss. Dick whimpered softly and kissed back, wrapping one arm around Wally's neck. It had been way too long since he'd kissed anyone. When they finally pulled apart, Wally just looked at Dick in awe, and almost as if in disbelief of what they had just done.

Dick blushed deeper at how Wally was looking at him and bit his lip, "W-We really should go in and warm up before the rehearsal starts…" At that, Dick raised an eyebrow and looked down to see that Wally wasn't carrying a case. It was just his viola case that had been dropped to the floor and forgotten (thank goodness he invested in a good case, in the event of this exact scenario, or his instrument would be destroyed). "Where's your trumpet?"

Wally laughed and tilted his head, "You're just noticing, Robs? Jesse's bringing it for me. We had a brass section rehearsal on Wednesday and then drinks after, but I kind of forgot my case after."

Dick almost snarled at that. He looked up at Wally and narrowed his eyes, "That's all it was? You didn't get drunk and take her home?"

Wally laughed and kissed Dick's forehead, "I only try to come across as a playboy. I'm not, Dick. You're the only person I've kissed in months…" At that, Dick felt a sudden wave of relief run through him, and he couldn't tell why. It wasn't like he was dating Wally for him to be possessive over the redhead. Heck, he didn't even know if he really liked him in that sense. All he felt was this uncontrollable sexual tension between them. Though, to give credit where deserved, Wally was actually quite great, and given time, it was very probable that Dick would come to like him.

Dick sighed and pulled away from Wally, a little reluctantly, "We really should go in… Rehearsal starts in two minutes."

Wally nodded and smiled, "Alright. We'll still go grab a drink after, yeah?"

Dick nodded and sighed, "If we're feeling up to it. Otherwise, we can go eat popcorn and watch a movie at your place, since that's so close from here."

Wally nodded and sighed, trying to resist the urge to wrap his arm around Dick's waist. He knew that if he did that, Dick would probably kill him. And the fact that they weren't exactly lovers or anything, so it would just be awkward to do something like that in front of others. He ran off ahead of Dick to go get his instrument from Jesse. Dick just rolled his eyes and took his seat with Jim. The old man smiled and moved around to let Dick get by and to his seat. "I almost thought you weren't coming back."

Dick smiled and shook his head, "I actually really enjoyed playing here last week. Gotham doesn't have a community orchestra, so all the ensembles I'm in are full of university students. This one feels a lot different, in a good way." He pulled his instrument out and started warming up. It was barely a moment later that the orchestra started tuning. Dick sighed. He always hated not having enough time to warm up before a rehearsal, but this time, he couldn't be too upset. He smiled and pulled out the Brahms symphony they were working on. He did love the fourth, which seems to be Brahms' most popular one, but the first was his favourite, and he couldn't be more thankful for the opportunity to play it. He adjusted himself and sighed in happiness as the sounds filled the room. He took a deep breath, loving the harmonies come together in the first page of the symphony. It really was completely incredible that someone, a human, actually composed this beautiful work.

Dick looked to the brass section, almost on instinct, when he had a few bars of rest, seeing Wally tapping his foot, almost as if he was forcing himself to stay in tempo. _I wonder if he's doing that to act cool in front of me._ He chuckled softly and placed his instrument back under his neck, continuing to play his part. Somehow, miraculously, they had gotten through the whole of the first movement without stopping the very first time through. Of course, there had been a few slips, and some people playing the wrong notes, or ignoring key-signatures, but overall, they were small problems and not too audible, especially since the people making them were so few.

When they were done, Alfred looked like he was really satisfied. As satisfied as any conductor could after a rough run-through. Of course, they then got a very short break before moving onto the second movement, a very lyrical piece, compared to the first movement (as in most symphonies). Dick didn't have as much to do, but he still had some. He chuckled whenever he looked at Wally, because it would seem the trumpeter had mostly rest in that movement. Most symphonies were pretty stingy with brass parts anyway, but the lyrical movements all but ignore them. And Wally, obviously, wasn't having it. Dick couldn't help but laugh at how restless the adorable Kid Flash looked. The second movement wasn't nearly as good as the first. The orchestra must have used up all their energy and concentration in the first 20 minutes, so the second movement was all but falling apart. About halfway through, Alfred put his baton down. Dick sighed and set his instrument on his lap.

"Alright," Alfred started, "Either the problem is that you folks can't play more than 20 minutes at a stretch, which will be an issue when the concert comes around, or that nobody in this bloody room has practised the second movement. Because the first was actually rather lovely. So, I'm going to hope, for your sakes, that the problem is my former theory and give you a five minute break. Don't leave, just take the time to actually read your music. I couldn't give a damn less about dynamics, just get the bloody notes correct, alright? And count. Please."

Dick blinked a couple of times. It seemed so out of character for Alfred to straight up be cursing at them, but he reckoned it was just because he didn't know Alfred well enough. After that five minute break, the rest of rehearsal actually went by rather smoothly, without any issues. While Dick was busy packing up (just because he was extraordinarily meticulous and had to have all his papers in order before he could call it a night). In the meantime, his favourite speedster walked up behind him and poked the back of his neck, making him let out a loud, audible yelp.

He turned back and glared at the ginger, "Wally! What are you doing?!" He finished sorting his papers and picked up his viola case, "I'm in half my mind to kick you right now!"

Wally grinned and threw an arm around Dick's shoulders, "Dude, take it easy! Let's go have a fun night. So I'm thinking, since Alfred's really anal and I'm beat after that rehearsal, I'll take you up on the movie and popcorn offer!"

Dick sighed and nodded, "Sure, why not, right? Don't go poking me out of the blue again, though!"

Wally smirked and walked them out of the hall, towards his apartment, "I won't if you be a good boy, Robin!"

Dick rolled his eyes and sighed, pushing Wally's arm off his shoulder, "Fine! If you can be that way, so can I!" He pouted, pretending to sulk.

Wally laughed a bit and swung his arm back and forth, swinging his trumpet case in turn, "Shall we keep sulking, or are we going to have a good time?"

Dick smiled up at Wally and shrugged, "We can have a good time, assuming your taste in movies is good. If you're into garbage movies, then consider us done. D-O-N-E, done!" He was only teasing, but the reaction on Wally's face made Dick melt. The ginger looked so utterly shocked and heartbroken, it was almost as if Dick had kicked his puppy or something. Dick smiled and stepped in front of Wally, looking up into his green eyes, "Hey… I was kidding, Walls.." He leaned up and kissed the corner of Wally's mouth, "You're way too entertaining for me to give up that easily. Also, pro-tip. Don't take everything I say so seriously.."

Wally didn't say anything, but the relief was apparent on his face and he smiled once again, letting them inside his apartment building. They walked up to his unit and walked in. Wally sighed in relief and kicked his shoes off, leaving his trumpet case by the dining table. "You can leave your case there too. Would you rather watch something on the TV on the couch, or should we go to my bed and watch something on my laptop? I'm sure you noticed last week, I got stingy when I bought my couch, so it's not the most comfortable."

Dick laughed and left his viola case next to Wally's trumpet case. He smiled and thought for a moment, "I'm thinking it doesn't really matter where we watch, as long as it's warm, there's popcorn and a nice glass of wine."

Wally smiled and nodded, "Of course. My room it is then." He opened the cupboard and pulled out some microwave popcorn, placing it in the microwave to get it cooked. He then opened his fridge and pulled out a fresh bottle of wine that he had bought earlier that week, secretly with hopes of using it in this exact situation. He pulled out two wineglasses and filled them with wine, handing one to Dick. Once the popcorn was done, he emptied the bag into a bowl and looked at Dick, "Shall we?"

Dick nodded and smiled, "Let's! Any idea what we should watch?"

Wally shrugged and thought for a bit, "Should we watch a movie, or a show?"

Dick thought for a bit, "I don't know, a show seems like a lot of commitment. Let's go with a movie. Probably a fairly light one though, since we have had a long rehearsal already."

Wally nodded and walked into his bedroom, which was much cleaner than it had been the week before. Of course, dear Wally had taken the pains to clean it up after all. It hadn't been particularly messy even the previous week, just a bit cluttered."

Dick smiled and let Wally pull the sheets up before sitting on one side of the double bed. Wally climbed in from the other side and pulled the blanket over them, so their feet were warm. He then placed the popcorn and his wine on the bedside table, picking up his laptop and opening his Netflix app. He scrolled through the movies, looking at Dick, "Stop me if you see something you like.."

Dick nodded and smiled, sipping on his wine, "This wine is great! Oh, we should watch a Disney movie! There isn't a better way to get through a date!"

Wally immediately felt his face heat up, just looking straight at the screen and hoping Dick wouldn't notice. "Any preferences?"

Dick thought for a moment, "Have you seen _Tangled_? It's great! I will sing every song!"

Wally grinned and nodded, "Well, I will harmonize with you for _I See the Light_ because, yes, I've seen _Tangled_! What about _Toy Story_?"

Dick thought for a moment, "I love both those movies, this is tough. _Tangled_ seems like more of a poster date movie, so let's watch _Toy Story_? Unless you're particularly attached to _Tangled_." He snickered a bit.

Wally imitated Dick's snicker in a mocking fashion and rolled his eyes, "No, I'm not attached to it or anything, so _Toy Story_ is fine."

The movie was great, because it was just one of those timeless classics. What made the movie greater, though, was the fact that not even ten minutes into the movie, Dick was all up in Wally's space, cuddling his arm and leaning on his shoulder. Not that Wally was complaining. Cuddling was always welcomed. It did make him think less about the movie though. Thankfully he'd seen it enough times. By the end of the movie, the two were basically lying down, Dick nuzzling into Wally's chest. They were comfortable in that position, until Wally broke the ice, "I er... I really like cuddling, but can I put the laptop away and put the pillows down so we can actually lay down and cuddle?"

Dick chuckled a bit and nodded, watching as Wally hurried to put the laptop away, then fixed their pillows before laying down once again, slipping his arm under Dick and pulling him close. Dick grinned a bit and shook his head, mentally, _Speedster indeed._ He reached down and held Wally's hand, entwining their fingers. In the meantime, with the hand that was under the raven's body, Wally slowly traced circles into his back, occasionally making him visibly tremble, or let out a soft moan. The ginger couldn't help but grin every time Dick moaned and had to hold himself back from kissing him. Not that kissing was bad, they'd established that a few hours back, but this was good. It was nice to just cuddle platonically. _If we kiss,_ Wally reckoned, _it won't stay very platonic._

Though Dick said nothing, he didn't make a move to change their current situation, so chances were he was thinking the same thing. Cuddles were always nice. _And I'm soooo comfortable. Wally's so warm_. It was about ten minutes later or so that Wally looked down at Dick, "Dude. You're in really nice clothes…"

Dick laughed a bit and looked up at Wally, "Did you just notice? I like dressing up, it's no big deal."

Wally shook his head and ruffled Dick's hair, making the younger male pout, "No, that's not what I meant. Your nice shirt and pants and vest are going to get all crumpled. Do you want pyjamas?"

Dick looked down at himself for a moment and nodded, "Actually, yeah, that'd be great. Just pants are fine. I get too hot if I wear a pyjama top, or even a t-shirt." Wally nodded and stood up, careful not to lift himself too suddenly since Dick was still mostly cuddled to him. Dick continued, "U-Unless you mind me being shirtless, which I totally get!"

Wally laughed and looked at Dick, "Who would mind your puny shirtless chest? I bet your ribs are all visible."

Dick frowned and threw a pillow at Wally, "Don't be an ass, Wally! I'm not that small. Besides, I actually have abs, in case you were interested."

Wally rolled his eyes, "I'll believe that mountain of rubbish when I see them, which will be in a few seconds, I think." He walked over to his closet and pulled out two pairs of pyjamas. He tossed one over to Dick who had just folded his vest and was taking his shirt off. Once done, he folded that too, and stood up to take his pants off. Wally immediately turned around. "I'll uh… I'll go change in the bathroom." He hurried out of the room, then cursed under his breath. _Calm down, my heart. Calm down._

Dick chuckled a bit and changed into the pyjama bottoms. "What a character…" Wally backed into the room a moment later in his own pyjamas, and this time, it was Dick's turn to stare. Sure, he himself had abs, and was quite fit, but Wally's chest was _toned_. It was very well built, but more than that, it was just, somehow, very….Wally. _Okay, Dick, that doesn't make any sense, stop thinking. And stop staring!_ He cleared his throat and looked up at Wally, "Well… Somehow, this feels a lot more awkward than I thought it would be."

Wally laughed a bit and nodded, taking Dick's clothes and setting them on his desk in the corner. Dick just looked so adorable standing there and looking at Wally, there was no way Wally could just stay and do nothing! He walked back to Dick and gave him a gentle push, but since the little bird wasn't prepared for it, he fell back on the bed, and Wally was immediately on top of him, straddling his waist and pinning him down. "Aw, Dickiebird. It's not _that_ awkward, is it?"

Dick blinked a couple of times as the situation actually began making sense to him, and he blushed beet red, "KF… What are you doing?"

Wally smiled and leaned down, pecking Dick's lips and batting his eyes at him, "I can't?"

Dick bit his lip and gulped, "I didn't say that…"

Wally grinned and held Dick's wrists on the bed, effectively pinning him completely, "Oh good~" He pressed his lips against Dick's and moved them sensually against his. He tasted so good. So much better than he had imagined. All the kisses before had been too gentle to notice, but this was the kind of kiss they had shared last week. Deep and slow. Except, last week's kiss hadn't been so very wet. This was incredibly wet. He leaned closer to Dick and licked his bottom lip, all but begging for entrance.

Dick was all too happy to oblige, opening his mouth to the invading tongue and rubbing his own against it. He had been a little surprised, and possibly shocked when Wally had pinned him to the bed, but if this was the result of that, it was very much worth it. Dick couldn't help but let out soft, short whimpers - almost like breathless gasps - as Wally kissed him into oblivion. His whole mind went blank, like a haze of white washing over him. It was like a massive wave coming at him and swallowing him whole, it left a sinking feeling in his stomach, and he could feel his blood rushing to his head, but it also felt so good and his whole body was going limp in Wally's hold. When Wally finally pulled away for breath, Dick let out a needy groan, in complaint at the lack of Wally's lips and tongue. "KF…"

Wally chuckled a bit and let go of Dick's wrist, using his now free hand to stroke Dick's cheek, "You look so beautiful, Robs. You look lovely under me, blushing beet red, your body begging to be kissed more, but your mind too scattered for you to be able to say it."

Dick blinked a couple of times, so confused he could feel his nerves stretching to try and find an explanation as to how Wally knew exactly how he felt at that moment - but, as Wally had said, his brain was too scattered for him to say that, so all that came out was a soft, "How…?"

Wally smiled and kissed Dick's cheek in understanding, getting off of him, "Hey, are you okay? Do you need some water?" _No!_ Dick wanted to scream. He wanted Wally to kiss him again. To kiss him everywhere and leave him a whimpering mess. Why was Wally getting off?! It seemed that Dick's thoughts were projected on his face in HD because, Wally sighed and stroked his hair gently, "I take it you've never kissed like that before? Never been even remotely submissive?" Dick shook his head and looked up at Wally, leaning into his touch like a baby. Wally nodded and continued, "That figures. Well, normally, you wouldn't go under from just a deep kiss, but I suppose it's because you've never been pushed down like that. You're in mild subspace. That's why your brain feels cluttered and in a haze, and you can't organize through your thoughts. You'll get used to it, but I doubt we should do more right now. I don't want to overwhelm you."

Subspace? Dick had heard of it, but he had assumed it only hit people when they were actually scening something with a dominant. Not just from a kiss with a potential partner. Maybe Wally was right. Dick hadn't really dated many people. Only one, in fact, and they hadn't lasted very long. All the kisses he'd shared with his ex had been very gentle. Deep? Yes. Wet? At times, but they were always gentle and…feathery, almost. It made a weird kind of sense that he was in subspace. He looked up at Wally laying next to him and reached up, touching his cheek gently, "Okay… But… I do want to do more. N-Not today. But eventually."

Wally nodded and smiled, pressing a brief, chaste kiss to Dick's lips, "Of course, Birdie. It's a promise." He pulled the sheets over them and wrapped an arm around Dick, gently stroking his back slowly, letting Dick ease off into a deep sleep, and he himself followed quite soon.

* * *

Dick woke up the next morning and opened his eyes, only to look straight at Wally's freckles. He immediately turned beet red at the memory of the previous night and carefully rolled away from Wally's hold getting up. Wally hugged on of the pillows on the bed instead of Dick and stayed deep asleep. Dick rushed to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. He looked utterly ridiculous. Blushing beet red, his lips a little swollen and his hair in a complete mess. He sighed and used Wally's mouthwash to freshen up, then tried to somehow fix his hair, but it wasn't happening. He sighed and looked down at the too-big burgundy pyjamas he was in. "Well… I guess I'll make some breakfast for us, then wake that loser up."


End file.
